1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ice-cream coating compositions containing a fat having a special triglyceride composition and to use of such compositions to provide coated ice creams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ice-cream coatings are based on lauric fats. Preferred lauric fats applied for this purpose are coconut oil and palm kernel oil or fractions thereof. However, such fats, in particular the coconut oil-based fats, have drawbacks when applied in ice-cream coatings. Apart from the fact, that the SAFA-level, i.e. the total of saturated fatty acids and trans-unsaturated fatty acids is very high (90-100%), it was also found that the use of these fats in ice-cream coatings led to the occurrence of waxiness upon eating. This waxiness problem was considered as a severe problem and much effort has been invested in order to overcome this problem; however, so far this effort did not lead to a satisfactory and economically feasible solution.
In EP 502,697 chocolate compositions are disclosed, wherein the fat phase is based on a fat with 10-85 wt % of S.sub.2 U-triglycerides and with 15-90 wt % of SU.sub.2 -triglycerides, while at least 35% of S.sub.2 U consist of S.sub.2 Ln (Ln=linoleic acid). According to the specification fats, wherein the S.sub.2 Ln mainly consist of SSLn are useful for frozen desserts. In the examples 16, 17 and 18 different applications of these fats are illustrated; i.e. in ice-cream-in sugar corn cup; as cub-like chocolates in ice-cream and as ice-cream bars containing a chocolate centre. In the text the application of those fats in ice-cream coating is given in a generic sense. It is further explained in the text that U.sub.3 should be present for oral mouth feel, but cannot be afforded because of cooling problems. Moreover, the use of fats high in SSLn means that no natural fats can be applied, as no natural fat is known that is high in SSLn. Therefore, the fats must be synthesized.
From EP 189669 a fractionation-process is known, wherein palm oil is fractionated into a product, comprising
(a) at least 70% SOS PA0 (b) less than 9.5% SSO PA0 (c) 4-20% combined SUU/UUU/SLS PA0 (d) less than 8% SLS PA0 (e) less than 2.5% SSS PA0 (f) having a C.sub.18:0 /C.sub.16:0 -ratio of less than 0.8 The products can be applied for the preparation of chocolate coatings, however nothing is disclosed about specific levels of (SUU+USU)--and U.sub.3 triglycerides, nor about its use in ice-cream coatings.